the_jurassicraft_minecraft_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Stegosaurus
Facts Stegosaurus (meaning "roof lizard" or "covered lizard" in reference to the plates) is a large thyreophoran ornithischian dinosaur that lived during the Late Jurassic (around 155 - 150 million years ago) in western North America and Portugal. In North America, its remains are most commonly found at the Morrison Formation. Its natural habitat in that region consisted of open, semi-arid floodplains, and corridors of trees and other vegetation along large, winding rivers. The trees were dominated by conifers (such as redwoods and araucarias) and ginkgoes, and the vegetation consisted of a wide range of ferns, cycads, mosses, horsetails and Bennettitaleans. Stegosaurus measured up to 9 metres long, 4 metres tall at the tip of its largest plates, and about 4 - 5 tons in weight. It was a herbivore - with surprisingly weak jaws (its bite force has been estimated at 140 - 275 Newtons, less than half that of a Labrador Retriever!) - that most likely fed on soft vegetation like ferns, horsetails and young twigs. Stegosaurus is one of the most famous and recognizable dinosaurs, distinguishable by its rounded back, large plates, comedically small brain, and spiked tail (which is known as a "thagomizer"). The plates were larger and more rounded in males, and were most likely used for sexual display or to scare away predators. Armed with two pairs of metre-long bony spikes, the thagomizer was a defensive weapon used to keep away local predators like Allosaurus and Ceratosaurus. Partly healed puncture wounds found in the hip region of an Allosaurus skeleton seemingly confirm the thagomizer's lethal (or at least very painful) effectiveness. Minecraft The Stegosaurus is a neutral and tameable mob. It can be tamed by either feeding it apples, or by being beside its egg when it hatches. It will attack aggressive mobs unprovoked, but will leave other neutral and passive mobs alone. Behavior Stegosaurus generally wanders idly around the world. When it feels threatened (for example if a carnivorous dinosaur is nearby), the Stegosaurus will stand its ground, put its tail in the air and wave it around (presumably to scare off predators). If the potential threat gets close enough, the Stegosaurus will charge and attack it. Once tamed, it will attack any creature that the player attacks or is attacked by, similar to a wolf. Appearance The Stegosaurus is a medium-large herbivorous dinosaur with a forward-sloping back. The hind legs are longer than the forelegs, making the top of the hips one of the tallest parts of the dinosaur. It has a small head and a relatively long tail. The plates on its back are triangular and do nothing in particular, although in the future they may turn red when a threat comes near in order to scare the threat off. The female is a light grown with a slightly darker brown upside, with dull brown plates. The male is medium green with a lighter green underbelly and darker green stripes on the frontal part of its body. Its plates are an orange-brown color. 'Gallery' herding.png|Two females and one male Stegosaurus wander around. stego.png|Stegosaurs are watched by a Carnotaurus iamastegosaurus.png|Adult and juvenile Stegosaurus on a ridge. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral